


Our Ten Kisses

by smile5everr



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, crossedposted, gift for mia, mentions of markhyuck, ten kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: A series of Jaemin's and Jeno's ten kisses throughout their life.





	Our Ten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whats1fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/gifts).



 

 

 

Their first kiss never actually happened because it was just a dream.

In fact, it had happened in Jaemin’s dream and the kiss just happened way too fast that Jaemin didn't have time to react and think about it. He had believed that they really kissed and convinced himself that it wasn't a dream. It felt too real to be a dream.

It was funny because he wanted it to be real when it wasn't. He spent weeks trying to understand why he had that stupid dream about him kissing the boy that was practically the teacher’s pet. But he somehow liked it more than he should. It was like one of those things that made your heart skyrocket up to the sky if you just kept thinking about it. But the kiss never happened and Haechan had teased him nonstop about his little crush. But did he really have a crush on him? He didn't think so.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

Their 2nd kiss was an accident.

They had a soccer match in P.E and Jaemin was on the opposite team of Jeno. Everyone knew that they were both one of the best players on their teams and they were always put up against each other during P.E matches which Jaemin found really annoying. Ever since they attended elementary school together, they have always been the two that never got along well. Jaemin knew that they didn't necessarily like each other due to the fact that they were always trying to one up each other since they were kids. They were just immature like that.

The kiss had happened when one of their teammates tripped Jeno which caused him to fall on top of Jaemin. Their lips touched just briefly, but it made Jaemin’s heart go insane.

They were equally shocked that it happened, but it left a lingering feeling on Jaemin's lips. It was pleasantly nice but Jaemin would never admit it. They both never talked about it, but Jaemin can't help but constantly think about that little mishap.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

Their 3rd kiss happened during a game of truth or dare during their middle school graduation party.

Haechan had dared them to kiss in front of everyone. Jaemin was nervous and Jeno was too since they never really kissed anyone else before. It would mean that they would be each other's first kiss which left an unsettling warm feeling in the pit of Jaemin’s stomach. The kiss that happened on the field wasn't really their first kiss.

“Come on guys. Just kiss,” Mark said. “You can't back down from a dare.”

Jeno had finally walked over to him after giving it some thought. Jeno was always the braver one of the two. It became silent just as Jeno reached out to take a hold of his cheeks and Jaemin can feel Jeno’s warm breath on his face which made him feel tingles all throughout his body. Everyone was looking at them now and Jaemin remembered the way Jeno looked at him before closing the gap between them. The kiss was short and Jaemin remembered how Jeno tasted like chocolate and milk, yet sweet and intoxicating for just a very brief moment.

“That was cute,” Renjun said, eyes looking at them and Haechan agreed.

“But it was short! For a moment, I though Jaemin was going to kiss him back!”

“It just feels like something is about to blow up tonight,” Jisung smirked as he and Mark high fived each other.

Jaemin didn't remember what everyone else was talking about nor did he even gave two cents about what they were saying. But all Jaemin could remember that night was the pressure of his lips against his. Nothing else seemed to really matter because he just had his first kiss with Jeno. He can finally feel the butterflies floating around in his stomach each time he thinks about wanting to kiss him again.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Their 4th kiss happened to be on the cheek in freshmen year when they were walking home from school. It was cute and it left Jaemin feeling all mushy and gooey inside.

They have been neighbors for practically their whole life and walking home from school together isn't something very odd. Though it doesn't happen a lot, Jaemin liked to cherish those moments he has together with Jeno. Those middle school little rivalry stopped when they entered high school and they actually started becoming good friends. Jeno had joined basketball while Jaemin joined soccer. They both loved sports that is maybe why they get along so well. They also have a lot more in common as they got to know each other as time passes. He liked being around Jeno a lot because the guy always kept him company, but most of the time, it was because he really liked him.

“Thanks for walking me home Jeno,” Jaemin said, shyly smiling at him.

Jeno nodded at him before really looking into his eyes. “No problem. I like walking you home and besides, you're right next door.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin chuckled. “The boy next door.”

Jeno laughed too but then he leaned forward to kiss his cheek. And that was when Jaemin’s cheek started burning up.

“Oh I-” Jaemin stuttered, not knowing what to say, clearly taken off guard by what he just did.

“Bye Jaemin. See you at school tomorrow.”

Jaemin smiled just as he closed the door, his heart fluttering with so many feels. He couldn't believe Jeno kissed him on the cheek. It was just too good to be true. Throughout the whole night, he couldn't help but think about Jeno’s kiss and his bright smile.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Their 5th was the most memorable.

Jeno had asked him to go to the annual Valentine's Dance that the school was having. It was the dance that pretty much all the couples in school went too and Jeno had just happened to asked him to go.

They weren't dating nor were they a thing, but it wasn’t surprising when Jeno walked up to him during math class and casually asked him to the dance. Haechan had thought that it was adorable and wished that Mark would have done the same, feeling jealous of his best friend’s love life. But he didn't really have a love life or did he?

The dance was pretty fun and Jaemin enjoyed it a lot, seeing all the cute couples dance and kiss. Jeno stuck around him a lot and even got him a box chocolate the night of the dance when he and his dad picked him up.

“Thanks for accepting my offer Jaemin,” Jeno said while they were dancing and looking at each other. Jeno looked at him like he was the only person in the world and Jaemin really appreciated that.

“No problem. Uh thanks for asking me.”

Jeno smiled at him as he pulled him closer, planting a kiss on his lips, “Happy Valentine's Day.”

Jaemin can feel his heart beating so fast he might faint any moment. Was this how it feels to be happy? He can tell Jeno felt the same too and it was the one the best nights ever. He didn't think anything could be better than this. “Happy Valentines Day Jeno.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Their 6th kiss was sweet.

Jeno finally got the nerve to ask Jaemin on a date sophomore year of high school. And it wasn't just a lame ass approach on asking someone out, it was really sweet and romantic. Jeno had actually asked Mark and his basketball friends to help him ask Jaemin out. It began with a small love letter to a really amazing guitar vocal performance in the gym and Jaemin was sold.

Jeno didn't take him out on a romantic dinner at a restaurant or to McDonald's or to the amusement park, but Jeno took him out on a picnic to look at the stars. It was all Jaemin could ever ask for.

Jeno took his hands and squeezed it as they laid down on the ground. “I really like you,” Jeno whispered into his ear. “A million times more than you can imagine.”

Jaemin laughed at that little confession and smiled at him, turning to look at him. “I like you too. I really really really like you times a million.”

And then Jaemin made the move and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled back, they both were smiling and shining like the stars.

“Hey look up,” Jeno said, pointing up to the sky. Jaemin followed his gaze and saw a shooting star. They both closed their eyes and made a wish. When they were done, Jeno had asked him what he wished for.

“I wished that we can always be like this,” Jaemin said, squeezing their hands,

Jeno smiled at him. “Me too.”

It was one the best nights he had ever spent with the most amazing guy in his life. He wanted these moments to last forever.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Their 7th kiss was wet and tearful.

They spent their anniversary fighting and yelling at each other that Jaemin almost broke down. He never wanted them to be like this. He hated having to be the one trying so hard to make them work out. Jeno never tried as much as he did and that was what brought them to the downfall of where they were. It wasn't fair and he was tired of it. He hated how Jeno never cared for their relationship, he hated how Jeno always did what he wanted, and he hated how Jeno never told him he loved him anymore. He was sick and tired of being caught in the crossfire of their relationship. It made him feel like they were at the end of their relationship.

It hurt like hell and Jaemin knew that they just were never what they used to be.

It was the first time that Jaemin had ever cried in front of him, breaking down with tears running down his face as he hugged his knees.

“I'm so sorry Jaemin,” Jeno whispered, caressing his cheeks and wiping away the tears. He never meant to hurt Jaemin like this.

Their kiss ended up being salty with tears and heartbreak.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Their 8th kiss was uncalled for, but yet very forgiving.

Jaemin was mad that Jeno had the audacity to show up at his 22nd birthday party after 4 years since their break up. He hates Haechan for inviting him and he hated everyone for actually letting the guy inside his damn house. He knew it was all of Haechan's idea to invite Jeno to the party and he made it clear several times to make Haechan understand that he wanted nothing to do with Jeno.

He knew it was just a matter of time before things starts to turn around and bite him in the ass. God, he didn't want this. He wasn't ready to face Jeno after so many years of being left in the dirt. Jeno was the one who broke up with him and now he was here and it made Jaemin so mad. He was trying to hide himself in the kitchen to avoid Jeno, but it just happened that Jeno was following his every move.

“I just came to say Happy Birthday Jaemin,” Jeno said as he approached him with nervous steps. Jaemin just watched him, his heart stopping when they locked eyes for the first time in what seemed forever. The older guy’s eyes were soft.

“Why are you here?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in a long time-”

“Jeno, why are you really here?”

Jeno stopped and looked at him, yet inching closer every second. “You never answered my calls and texts.”

“There wasn't a reason to.”

Jeno sighed as he saw Jaemin backing away. “Look Jaemin, I’m sorry for whatever happened four years ago. I mean we were just kids we didn't know any better. You can't keep acting like this.”

Jaemin couldn't believe his ears. Jeno had the nerve to come to his house and fucking tell him that he was sorry and telling him to stop acting like a bitch. No. Jeno wasn't sorry. “No Jeno. Just please get out of my house. I don't want to hear anything from you.”

“Jaemin,” Jeno said softly. “I'm really sorry. Just please understand me.”

Jaemin shook his head. “No. Jeno you were the one who broke up with me and now why are you sorry? I don't get it. After all these years, why are you just saying sorry now? What’s the point Jeno? It's not like we can ever go back to being what we used to be.”

Jeno sighed. “Then let's talk. We need to talk it out.”

“I don't want to.”

“Stop being a stubborn baby Jaemin. I know you may hate me for breaking your heart, but you must know that I truly regret it. Believe me, I fucking regret it with every inch of my soul.”

Jaemin walked out of the kitchen, hands against his ears to cover out his voice. He didn't want to keep listening to him before he broke down again. “Nonono. Please stop talking. Haechan, Renjun, anyone please make him leave.”

“I'm still in love with you Jaemin!” Jeno shouted across the room. “Just please listen to me.” Jeno sounded desperate and all Jaemin could do was stare at him. Everyone in the room watched them as Jeno pulled him into a kiss. And just by that, it made Jaemin weak to his knees and before he knew it, he was already kissing back.

He’s always been in love with Jeno and it made things harder when Jeno finally took him into his arms again, saying how sorry he was.

“I love you,” Jeno whispered against his lips. “I always have and always will.”

Jaemin closed his eyes just as Jeno kissed him again, finally accepting the fact he can’t let Jeno go again when he loves him just as much.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Their 9th kiss was unforgettable.

They kissed more than they can ever count, but somehow this kiss stood out the most. They have been dating for 6 years now ever since they got back together. Jaemin had a feeling that Jeno was going to propose to him thanks to the courtesy of Haechan and Mark who spilled the beans. Jaemin got more anxious as each day passed and he wondered if Jeno was really going to propose to him. They love each other a lot and they would do anything for each other, but Jaemin had a feeling that Jeno just might not put a ring on him just yet.

He kept telling Haechan that he was nervous about getting engaged, but Haechan said there was nothing to worry about. Mark and he have already gotten engaged earlier this year and it left Jaemin feeling a little sad that Jeno didn't make a move yet.

“You really think Jeno is going to ask me?” He asked, biting his lips. Of course he had to be nervous because it was Jeno they were talking about. He was the love of his life and he would be so sad if Jeno never actually proposes to him.

“Of course. You're his everything.”

“I know but like- Ugh I'm not even husband material and I can't even cook rice. Why would he even want to marry someone like me? I'm stubborn as a rock and I constantly nag him every day. Would he want someone like me to be his husband forever?”

Haechan just sighed at him, groaning over the phone. “Stop it. If he didn't love you, he would have dumped your ass, but he stayed and even stuck by your side all these years. You guys had your ups and downs, but know that he loves you and you love him. It's all that matters.”

Jaemin placed his hands on his knees as he nodded. He was feeling a bit uneasy. “You're right.”

He can hear Haechan humming at him just as the door opened and his students started walking into the classroom. Jaemin became an elementary teacher after graduating college a few years ago. Becoming a teacher was one his lifetime goal and he was happy that he actually accomplished it. During his lessons on word problems, the door suddenly opened and Jeno walked into his classroom wearing his suit and tie. Jaemin was a bit surprised to see him.

“Jeno, what are you doing here?”

“Jaemin, I’m sorry for barging in like this, but I have been thinking about this so much for past month. I really need to tell you something.”

“What do you mean?”

Jeno suddenly went down on his knees and took a black box from his pocket. “I love you Jaemin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I want to love you forever and be the one that you depend on the rest of your life. Will you marry me Jaemin?”

Jaemin opened his mouth and he can hear his kids squealing and chooing at them. Jaemin smiled before pulling him into a deep kiss, extremely ecstatic. This is what he’s been waiting for.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Their 10th kiss was everything to him.

Their wedding turned out to be 8 months later. They wanted everything to be perfect for their wedding and Jaemin was often very picky so it took a while for their wedding to go in order with everything ready to go. They both had spent last night snuggling in each other's arms because they were super excited for their wedding. Jeno had told him that this was the day he had been dreaming about when they first met.

Jaemin knew that this was everything he could ever want and he was thrilled that he was finally getting married to Jeno. What better way could life turn out?

They have had rough patches along the way, but Jaemin wouldn't have it any other way. That was how they grew and learned and with more time, it was how they became to understand and love each other more.

Jaemin was busy putting on his suit and tie when Jeno snuck into his changing room to see him. Jaemin laughed when he turned around to see him watching him.

“I'm very excited today,” Jeno said, walking up to take his hands. “This is going to be the best day ever.”

Jaemin just smiled. “Yeah.”

Jeno looked at him, caressing his cheeks. “This is all I could ever ask for. You're all I could ever want.”

Jaemin suddenly laughed and punched his shoulder, but pulling him closer anyways. “This is everything,” he whispered against his lips before sealing a kiss.

They were finally getting married and it was just so perfect.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mia because she's amazing and the first person who reached out to me when I had a hard time struggling with my fics. I love you Mia and thank you for everything. I hope that everyone enjoys this sweet one shot.


End file.
